


Fancying a Drink

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Heard you had yourself a bit of an experience." (Johnny & Fancy sort of bond over the Hullen thing)
Relationships: Johnny Jaqobis/Fancy Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Fancying a Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



Johnny had come to the Royale for a nice, quiet evening of drinking and thinking, so it figured that about five seconds after he sat down, he'd gotten himself some company.

"Well, if it isn't Little Jaqobis," Fancy said, helping himself to a seat at Johnny's table and putting down a drink in front of him. "On you."

"Fancy," Johnny said, because he didn't want to be rude. "I'm sorry, did they move the asshole corner while was gone?" All right, maybe he wanted to be a little bit rude. To someone who deserved it.

"Heard you had yourself a bit of an experience."

Johnny glanced at the bar, where Pree seemed to be busy. Keyword in that sentence: seemed.

He said, "Sure, if you want to call being extra awesome and also super-duper awful for a couple of days 'an experience'."

"Hey, man, been there, done that." Fancy sipped his own drink. Johnny presumed that one wasn't 'on him', though he wouldn't have bet any actual Joy on it. "Figured maybe you wanted to talk."

"All right, did you get taken over by _another_ alien parasite?" Johnny asked.

Fancy gave him a look that made Johnny wonder if maybe they _had_ moved the asshole corner, except that it wasn't Fancy who was supposed to be in it.

"No, I do not want to talk about it," Johnny said. He was going to, sooner or later, probably to Dutch and to D'avin, because he owed them that much, and a whole lot more. "Thank you."

Fancy shrugged. "Your call, Jaqobis."

"Yes, it is," Johnny said. Shooting D'avin had kind of felt like his call at the time, too. It had made sense. More: it had felt like fun. Taking advantage of D'avin and his squishy, squishy feelings. Pretending he was still the old Johnny, who gave a shit. "One-hundred percent totally my call."

"So," Fancy said, taking another sip of his drink. Johnny bet he could make it last hours.

To prove he was never going to be as much of an asshole as that, Johnny knocked back his own drink, feeling the way it burned all the way down. "So. What's next?"

"Got some cool tech stuff back at my ship. None of that commercial shit - made all of it myself. Want to come check it out?" Fancy said.

Johnny laughed, then realized he hadn't done that in a while, maybe because part of him didn't feel like he deserved it after what he'd done.

Both Dutch and D'avin had told him that it hadn't been his fault, that he hadn't been himself, and Johnny knew that was true. He'd seen the scans; he knew how being Hullenized worked.

He also knew that the whole 'you weren't yourself' thing was complete and utter bullshit.

"Seriously. Does that line work for you, like, ever?"

Fancy's expression was calm, cool even. Johnny still felt as if Fancy knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling, and might, in fact, be the one person Johnny could take to about it while being completely honest and without getting cuddles and hand-pats and empty reassurances. "Guess we'll know in about five minutes, won't we?"

Johnny swallowed. He could get up, get another drink, not come back. Stick to the original plan. At some point, Dutch or D'avin would show up to drag him back to Lucy, because Pree'd decided Johnny couldn't be trusted to find his way home by himself. An evening well-spent.

"So do you actually even have anything, or ... ?" he asked.

Fancy sighed. "You want to go full-nerd all-night, I can make that happen, Jaqobis. No problem. Might have to wipe your memory in the morning, because a man's got to have some secrets, but eh. It's not me risking the permanent brain damage."

"All right, now you're just teasing me," Johnny said. "And by the way, it's totally working."

Fancy finished his drink and rose. "Coming?"

"About this memory wipe thing," Johnny said. "Care to elaborate? A hint on how it works? Because - "

Fancy turned around and headed for the exit like the asshole he was, leaving Johnny to choose between running after him like he really was that desperate and needy, or staying right where he was and spending the rest of the night contemplating his mistakes.

Johnny glanced at Pree again, who shooed him and mouthed, 'well? go get him, tiger', which more or less settled it. Not that Johnny was going to let Pree make his life's choices for him or anything. Not even Dutch got that privilege, as demonstrated by recent events.

"Hey, asshole! Wait up."


End file.
